


functionally correct

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Kira feels pressured to be perfect, and Malia is having none of it
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Series: 100-word challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 12
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	functionally correct

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: act and spectacular (but as a riff on “act spectacular”)
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626641374559748096/functionally-correct)

Kira hid her face with the script when Stiles yelled “Cut!” again. She’d only agreed to be in his video because they were friends.

Malia swiped the script from her with a disgruntled growl. “You said exactly what you were supposed to say.”

“I said it in the wrong way,” Kira explained.

“Five times in a row? I don’t think so.” Malia took Kira’s hand and started dragging her away.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Lunch break,” Malia said loud enough for everyone to hear, barreling through anyone in her way.

Kira heard Stiles complain, but the project could wait.


End file.
